


The Worst Confession

by nashnasunaisuma



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, M/M, OOC, Random & Short, yooseven
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashnasunaisuma/pseuds/nashnasunaisuma
Summary: Perasaannya terhadap Yoosung.Seandainya ia tahu akan begini jadinya, maka dari dulu akan ia sampaikan.





	The Worst Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mine but the Mystic Messenger's characters are owned by Cheritz. 
> 
> Inspired by a prompt provided by Imagine Your OTP's Facebook account.

 

 

 

_*_

" _Y eoboseyo_?" 

  
“Halo Yoosung~ kangen aku?” 

  
“Seven- _hyung_! Kau kemana, _Hyung_? Sudah lima hari tidak muncul di _chatroom_.”

  
“Hahaha, Seven Zero Seven sedang sibuk membela kebenaran~ Ah! Biar kutebak, sebentar lagi kau pasti akan bermain LOLOL.” 

  
“Tentu saja, _Hyung_. Aku kan ingin mengalahkan _Hyung_ di ranking server.”

  
“Jangan terlalu sering bermain LOLOL, Yoosung, belajar sana, pikirkan masa depanmu. Lagipula, sebentar lagi kau pasti bisa menyalip rankingku.” 

  
“Tumben _Hyung_ melarangku main LOLOL. Aku tak yakin, kecuali kalau Seven- _hyung_ berhenti main...."

 

"...."

 

"Jadi _Hyung_ , kapan pulang?” 

  
“Secepatnya, Yoosung.” 

  
_Secepatnya … entah nanti ia akan pulang ke mana, ia tidak tahu._

  
“Bagus! Kalau begitu nanti kabari aku ya, _Hyung_! Nanti aku main ke apartemenmu lalu kita tanding LOLOL, ah aku juga mau minta HBC, lalu…. “

 

 _Ia sudah tak dapat memfokuskan pendengaran pada lantunan suara favoritnya di seberang sana._  
  
  
“… nanti aku buatkan _omelette_ , aku habis nyoba resep….”

 

_Napasnya semakin berat, pandangannya memburam._

  
_Tuhan, kenapa mendadak ia jadi ingin egois?_

  
_Ia ingin memperpanjang waktu hidupnya, sebentar lagi saja, sampai ia dapat bertemu lagi dengan Yoosung._

  
  
_Ia tidak ingin mati di tempat ini._

  
  
  
“Yoosung….”

  
“Hng? Iya?”

  
  
_Permintaan terakhir._

  
  
“Saeyoung. Bisa tolong panggil aku Saeyoung?”

  
“Sae-Saeyoung? Kau kena—“

  
  
_Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan._

  
  
“Yoo … sung….”

  
  
_Seandainya ia tahu akan begini jadinya, maka dari dulu akan ia sampaikan._

  
_Berkali-kali._

  
_Kalau perlu sepuluh kali sehari, sampai Yoosung bosan mendengarnya._

  
_Namun ia tak akan pernah merasa bosan untuk mengatakannya, seandainya ia tahu akan begini jadinya…._

  
_Karena ia ingin menyampaikannya secara langsung tepat di hadapannya, dengan suara yang lantang dan penuh percaya diri._

  
_Bukan seperti ini…._

  
_Bukan dengan kondisi minim cahaya di sekelilingnya._

  
_Bukan dengan tubuh bersimbah darah yang hanya bisa lemas bersandar pada sebatang pohon besar._

  
_Bukan dengan napas berat yang terengah akibat susah payah menghirup oksigen seraya menahan sakit._

  
_Bukan dengan pikiran yang dipaksa untuk mengimajinasikan kembali sosok yang diinginkannya tersebut supaya hadir tepat di sampingnya, menemaninya._

  
  
“Saeyoung- _hyung_? _Hyung_?!”

  
  
_Dan juga bukan dengan suara menyedihkan yang hanya dapat disampaikan lewat jaringan ponsel sembari menghitung waktu mundur hingga ajal menjemput._

 

 

 

 

  
“... _Sarang … haeyo_ ….”

 

*


End file.
